One year of support (total of $144,883) is requested to purchase various equipment items (@ $45,033) and renovate (@ $99,850) part of an existing animal facility in the basement of the Pathology Building at CSU. This facility (7,232 sq. ft.) is managed by the LAR and is currently considered a satellite operation. It consists of 10 laboratory animal rooms, plus cage washing, animal necropsy and a diagnostic laboratory. The proposal requests funds to renovate 1,318 square feet of this space creating two rooms for isolation, two rooms for conventional animal housing in one area and a food storage area, food preparation room and bedding storage in another area. This plan will constitute Phase I of the remodeling program. Phase II, which is not part of this application and which is projected two to four years in the future, will involve remodeling the remaining space in this area. Phase II is to be financed by a commitment of $200,000 from the College of Veterinary Medicine and an additional $170,000 from other sources which have not yet been identified. The long-term objectives of this proposal are to complete the centralization of the CSU animal care program, minimize satellite facilities and attain AAALAC accreditation within the next two years.